


Power Trip

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Dom Chris Evans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Chris decides to secretly  tease the reader during an interview...that's airing live.





	Power Trip

From the moment Jimmy had first explained the game you’d be playing you knew you’d be in for it. You and the team were doing press for infinity war, which meant an appearance on Jimmy Kimmel’s show. 

You were currently sitting between Chris Evans and Sebastian, which was trouble enough. Jimmy clapped his hands together, “Alright folks, we’re going to play telephone Marvel Style”. 

Looking to your left you saw the grin on Chris’s face, and immediately you shook your head. With a smirk he turned to you, “This will be fun huh (y/n)?”. His body was nearly on top of yours, and you were staring right into his blue eyes. 

Needless to say, it was pretty freaking hard to suppress all your feelings for him. For the sake of the fact that you were all going to be on national television you just smiled, “I’m already scared Chris”. 

He laughed, and while doing so gripped your upper thigh. Although it was innocent, you couldn’t help yourself from having extremely dirty thoughts. While trying to calm yourself down you turned to your right, and were met with Sebastian’s wiggling eyebrows. 

You sighed, god you weren’t going to catch a break today. Jimmy smiled, “Round one starts now”. He turned and whispered into Chris’s ear, and Chris nodded his head. He winked at the camera before turning to you. 

He covered his mouth with his hand as he whispered into your ear, “Sebastian, I want you to fuck me up the ass”. Automatically you burst out laughing, it only took two seconds for Chris to make things dirty. 

Although the world knew him as America’s sweetheart, the real Chris Evans was a lot dirtier.  He held up his hands, “Come on (y/n) you gotta pass it along!”. You rolled your eyes before saying fuck it to yourself.  

You turned to whisper in Sebastians ear, “Sebastian, I want you to fuck me up the ass”. For effect, you rested your hand on his upper thigh. As you leaned back you watched his eyes widen, and even a light blush form upon his cheeks. Mackie looked at you both, “Oh god, whys Stan blushing”. 

Sebastian swallowed before turning to whisper in Scarlets ear. He of course changed it, you could tell by her reaction. As you turned again you saw how happy Chris looked. He leaned towards you, “The hand was a nice touch (y/n), looks like you’re not too innocent either”. 

You just bit your lip, trying to stop a blush from forming upon your cheeks. When it finally got to Robert he held up a finger, “I don’t know which one of you idiots changed it but... **_I want you to buy me a new cat?_ ** ”. 

Seb pointed to Chris, “From what (y/n) said...this has Evans all over it!”. Everyone turned to look at Chris, who was doing his best version of puppy dog eyes. Jimmy laughed, “It was; the avengers are on the show tonight”. 

Chris shrugged, “that’s exactly what I said, right (y/n)?”. Everyone could see right through him, all agreeing that he was obviously lying. Laughing you said, “I think you might have a hearing problem Chris”. 

Jimmy poked his shoulder, “Alright maybe if we start with Evans it won’t get messed up, you start and I’ll sit out this round”. Instantly you got butterflies in your stomach, knowing full well that giving Chris all that power was a mistake. 

He grinned, “You know man, I like the way you think”. Biting your lip you braced yourself for whatever he was going to come up with. He thought it over for a second, before grinning like a madman. 

Chris and you had flirted for the entire past year, but he was using this little game to take it to the next level. From how close you’d been getting to him, you knew that there was a lot he kept hidden about himself. 

As you turned to look at him, you knew you were right. He was looking at you as if it was just you and him in the room, as if there weren’t cameras rolling, it was a total power move. 

There had always been certain moments where this other side of Chris peeked through, but you seemed to be one of the few people who could pick up on it. His tone would be slightly more demanding, he’d look at you as if he was just begging you to make a move. 

It was clear that he loved to be in control, and he’d constantly be teasing and testing you. So you swallowed hard and just prepared yourself for whatever was going to come out of that man’s mouth. 

Just like before he blocked what he was saying with his hand, making it hard for the cameras to pick up. His voice was low, “ **_I love how easily I can turn you on (y/n)_ ** ”. Your heart stopped for a moment, his words making your core ache. 

Luckily you covered the moan that left your lips but saying, “ **_Oh….god Chris_ ** ”. All your friends looked to you both, but Sebastian was the only one who knew about the feelings Chris had for you. 

You couldn’t help yourself, so you turned to Chris and said, “Can you repeat that I’m not sure I heard you right?”. Chris licked his lips while nodding his head, turned on by the fact that you were encouraging this game he was playing.

Sebastian laughed, Seb knew full well that Chris was using this game to tease you, and part of him wanted to laugh….but the other part was weirdly excited to see what would happen.

Seb was close with the both of you, and in all honesty was tired of you both being all talk and no action. So he smiled and played along with you guys. 

Chris leaned in again, “ **_After this is over I’m gonna make that pretty little pussy of yours cum so hard_ ** ”. This time you covered your reaction by laughing, and luckily enough the only person who saw through you was Seb. 

You nodded your head before turning to Seb, “Robert sleeps with a teddy bear and nightlight”. It was the first thing that came to mind and although it was stupid, you knew it would be a good enough cover. 

Sebastian quickly turned to Scarlet, but not before winking at you. You rolled your eyes, he was just as smug as Chris was. Finally it got to Robert, “Alright Evans...I told you that in confidence!”. 

Jimmy excitedly asked, “What was it?”. Chris looked to you resting his hand on your thigh, “Why don’t you tell the man (y/n)”. You quietly said nice save to Chris, your voice low enough for only him to hear, and he was proud of his own cover up. 

“Robert sleeps with a teddy bear and nightlight” you said while laughing. The entire room burst out with laughter. Jimmy looked into the camera, “And that was Telephone Marvel Style, thanks for joining us tonight!”. 

You all waved goodbye to the camera before getting up. Thanking Jimmy and then going your separate ways. You’d have an hour or so to yourselves. As you were leaving Chris came up behind you, “My dressing room, now”. 

His voice was extremely demanding, and to make matters worse he squeezed your ass while walking by. You just stopped in your tracks, both nervous and beaming with excitement. 

Quickly you turned around to see if anyone else had been in the hallway and saw what had just happened. You were only met with a very smug looking Sebastian. He brought a finger to his lips, “Secrets safe with me (y/n)”. 

You looked down and to the left while blushing, “You’re really gonna keep this one from Mackie?”. Sebastian laughed loudly, a grin now on his face. He held your gaze, “You’re right...you might owe me for this one (y/n)”. 

After rolling your eyes you said, “Pizza, my place, later? You get to pick the movie?”. Sebastian nodded his head, opening the door to his dressing room. 

“You got it (y/n), consider us even! Oh but extra cheese this time!” he said while leaving. While walking away you called, “Alright Stan, you got it”. You smiled to yourself, thankful to have such incredible people in your life. 

Finally you were standing outside of Chris’s dressing room, your heart beating rapidly. You took a breath in and then out, summoning up the courage to open up the door. 

Chris was leaning against the vanity, undoing his buttoned shirt. His tie was hanging loosely from his neck, one leg crossed slightly over the other. When he saw you enter the room he looked up, “I was scared you wouldn’t come”. 

Instantly you laughed thinking to yourself; how the fuck could I not? Smirking you said, “Let’s just hope you’re one to keep your promises Evans”. You watched his entire expression change, for a moment he laughed but seconds later the mood shifted. 

His shirt was completely unbuttoned now, “ **_You have no idea princess_ ** ”. Chris looked to you with lust in his eyes, his perfect plump lips slightly pursed. You couldn’t fight your feelings any longer. 

You walked over to him, his lips becoming intertwined with yours. He tugged at your bottom lip, making your lips part. It was only a kiss but his tongue felt so good, and it instantly made your mind wander. 

The kiss was feverish, his hands running all over your entire body, your hands tangled in his hair. Within seconds you were completely lost in eachother, no control left in either of you. 

To your surprise Chris picked you up placing you on the vanity. He moved his mouth to kiss down your jaw, leaving marks all over your skin. You tugged at his hair harder making him moan, “ **_fuck doll_ ** ”. 

His hands slid up your thighs, bringing the dress you’d been wearing up. Smirking you pushed him back, and he looked up at you like a lost puppy. While leaning back you took off your dress yourself, “Thought you’d enjoy the show”. 

His smirk only grew as he watched you, admiring your nearly naked body. As his eyes ran up and down your body he groaned, “ **_So fucking sexy princess_ ** ”. You bit your lip, bringing your hands behind your back to undo your bra. 

Within seconds you felt his large hands massaging your breasts, unable to wait any longer. Your breath hitched as he pinched one of your nipples, making you arch your back. Chris licked his lips, “ **_So eager for my touch huh (y/n)_ ** ”. 

You nodded your head, nearly screaming when his tongue flicked over your nipple. He brought it between his lips, sucking on it. You tangled your hands in his hair again, “ **_Oh Chris_ ** ”. Within seconds he could have you right on the edge, melting into his touch. 

Wrapping your legs around him you brought his body closer to yours. His mouth was working wonders against your skin, and he loved how easily he could make you come undone. Breathlessly you begged, “ **_I need more_ ** ”. 

You felt him smile against your skin as he teased, “ **_So wet for me and I haven’t even started_ ** ”. He brought his head back up, kissing up your jaw this time. His lips were grazing your ear, “ **_I bet you’re just dripping doll_ ** ”. 

You felt his hands part your legs, and he leaned back with a devilish smirk. Licking his lips he held your gaze, “ **_Tell daddy what you want_ ** ”. Your eyes widened, trying to make sure you’d heard him correctly. 

When you saw how lust blown his pupils were you knew he was serious. Softly you said, “ **_I want daddy to fuck me_ ** ”. Chris smirked when he realized how easily you submitted to him, you didn’t even hesitate to call him daddy. 

He felt himself becoming more lost in his power trip, “ **_good girl_ ** ”. You tried to hide it, but a moan escaped your lips. As Chris kissed you again, one of his hands teased up and down your slit. You moaned against his lips, and he loved every second of it. 

He was teasing you through your panties, driving you wild. You bucked your hips forward, and he groaned. He continued to tease you for awhile, making you beg for his touch. 

Finally he slid your panties to the side, “that’s it baby girl”. His fingers teased your clit, rubbing it in all different directions. Chris wrapped a hand around your neck, making you hold his gaze. 

His fingers went faster, and you felt your orgasm building. His hand around your neck felt so good, “ **_Fuck Chris-_ ** ”. His grip tightened a little, and your breath hitched. You loved how in control he was, and it was bringing you closer and closer. 

To your surprise one of his fingers darted inside you, making you moan loudly. Your breathing became more rapid, “ **_Chris oh..shit-_ ** ”. He started kissing your neck again, leaving various love bites all over your skin. 

“ **_So tight...so fucking tight_ ** ” his voice was so low. Your moans were becoming louder, and he knew you were close. Chris pulled his fingers out, making you snap your eyes open. While holding your gaze he brought them to his mouth, sucking on them. 

While moaning he said, “ **_You taste so good doll...but I wanna feel you cum around my cock_ ** ”. His words were bringing you right back to the edge. Quickly Chris pulled down his pants, and when you saw how large his member was you moaned. 

His expression was smug, “I always keep my promises (y/n)”. He pulled your body forward so you were now pressed against the vanity. You brought your hand down to stroke him, making him moan loudly. 

You went to get down on your knees but Chris stopped you, “Next time doll, and trust me there’s gonna be a next time”. You found yourself smiling, and for a moment the happy go lucky Chris was back. 

He turned your body so your back was to him, and you could feel his member pressing into you. Once again his large hands parted your legs, and his member teased your entrance. Chris ran a hand up your back before grabbing a fistful of your hair. 

With his other hand he finally entered inside of you, throwing his head back and groaning. His voice was so low, “ **_Fuck doll you feel so good_ ** ”. You bit your lip as you adjusted to his size, and the feeling of him filling you up. 

You couldn’t help yourself, slowly you moved your hips backwards taking more of him inside of you. Chris was smirking, “ **_So impatient baby girl_ ** ”. You were smirking too, and Chris pulled your head back to rest in the crook of his neck. 

Looking up to him you said, “ **_and you fucking love it_ ** ”. He started to roll his hips forward, picking up the pace. In between thrusts he said, “ **_You’re fucking right I do_ ** ”. The room was soon filled with the sounds of your moans. 

Chris was moving his hips rapidly, his full length entering in and out of you. With each thrust you felt yourself getting closer, “ **_Holy shit Chris_ ** ”. You thought you’d faint as you felt one of his hands slide down your body, stopping right above your clit. 

“ **_What’s my name baby girl_ ** ” he was teasing you. You knew what he wanted to hear, “ **_Daddy_ ** ”. His hand finally massaged your clit, moving as fast as his hips were. Grinning he said, “ **_Oh fuck yeah_ ** ”. 

The moment was ruined when you heard knocking on the door, “Mr. Evans five minutes until we’re back on set, is everything okay?”. He took his hand out of your hair and brought it to cover your mouth. 

He didn’t stop thrusting, “ **_Everything is fucking wonderful_ ** ”. You saw his reflection in the vanity, and he looked so blissfully happy. The Stage hand didn’t leave yet, “Are you sure Mr. Evans can I get you something?”. 

You felt the knot in your stomach again, meaning your orgasm was extremely close. He went even faster, “ **_Oh- I got just what I need right here- right fucking here_ ** ”. His words were pushing you over the edge, not to mention the fact that at any moment you could be caught. 

The stage hand waited for a second before saying, “Okay Mr. Evans, have a good day!”. Chris was pounding into you relentlessly while his hand was working wonders over your clit. He still looked so smug, “ **_this is the best fucking day ever_ ** ”. 

You heard the footsteps slowly vanish, leaving you two alone again. He moved his hand, letting your moans escape your lips. His chest was moving up and down rapidly, “ **_Such a good girl for daddy (y/n)_ ** ”. 

Breathlessly you said, “ **_I’m so close_ ** ”. You could feel that his thrusts were getting sloppier, his moans louder. Chris was just as close, “ **_Cum for daddy babygirl, fucking cum for daddy right now_ ** ”. 

His words sent you right over the edge, and you closed your eyes letting your orgasm shake throughout your entire body. It felt like every single nerve was erupting with pleasure as you let yourself go. 

Chris was right there with you, his own orgasm taking control. He held onto your hips tightly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. The only sounds in the room were your moans and his growls. 

You felt him empty himself inside of you, and you nearly came again. He threw his head back, letting himself become completely lost in the pleasure you were giving him.

You watched as his chest heaved rapidly, and his cheeks became flushed. His whole face contorting with pleasure was a beautiful sight. Chris became so lost in the moment, so lost in you. 

Seconds passed as you both came down from your highs, riding out your orgasms together. Slowly he pulled out of you, and as you turned around to face him you saw the biggest smile on his face. 

“ **_That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever done (y/n)...holy shit_ ** ” his words nearly made you blush. Smiling you said, “Well you promised a next time didn’t you?”. 

He walked over to you, cupping your face in his hand, “Didn’t you just learn I  **_always_ ** keep my promises?”. The biggest smirk formed upon your lips, and you nodded your head. Before bringing your lips to his you said, “So next time it is”. 

There was rapid knocking on the door again, and you both struggled to get dressed again. This time the door swung open, and there of course stood a very happy Anthony Mackie. He was beaming with excitement, “ **_YOU DIRTY BIRDS!_ ** ”. 

You saw both Sebastian and Robert standing behind him. Seb shook his head, “I swear he figured it out all by himself (y/n)!”. Looking at how proud Mackie looked you knew Sebastian was telling the truth. 

Robert was smirking, “I didn’t know you had it in you (y/n)... **_very naughty of you_ ** ...I’d expect it of Evans but-”. He was cut off when Chris slammed the door shut. Chris looked back at you, “Let’s just say I don’t like to share”. 

You laughed, “Does that mean I’m all yours now?”. Chris matched your smile as he walked over to you again. He rested his hands on your hips, “ **_All mine (y/n)_ ** ”. You smirked before kissing him one last time. 

Taking his hand you teased, “There might not be a next time Evans if we both lose our jobs”. He nodded his head while laughing, leaving the room with you. As you walked down the hall he smacked your ass one last time. 

Turning your head to the side you said, “Hey unfair!”. Chris walked backwards for a moment, looking to you with a huge smirk. He winked, “You know you love it”. Before joining him you said, “Yes I fucking do”. 

 


End file.
